Six ans pour comprendre
by MisaoO-Chan
Summary: "-Allez, juste un petit baiser mon Sévy' d'amour!" Une semaine que Black le harcèle, toujours avec ce ton moqueur. Quand allait-il enfin le laisser tranquille? Yaoi, époque des Maraudeurs, 6eme année.


**Bonjour Bonjour!** Je poste aujourd'hui ma première fanfic' sur Harry Potter et sur le couple Severus/Sirius. Bien entendu, Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent en lui empruntant tout son jolie p'tit monde.  
Rien de particulier à dire, à part que ça se déroule vers le milieu de la sixième année des Maraudeurs et de Sev' à Poudlard, et que c'est au point de vue de Snapy-chou (non, ne partez pas déjà! je plaisantais u.u) Ne vous attendez pas à du grandiose, ce n'est qu'une petite fic' qui n'a pour but que de vous faire sourire!

Sur ce,** Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**- Allez, juste un petit baiser mon Sevy' d'amour!**

Severus se retient d'envoyer son poing dans la belle gueule... Euh la sale face de Black. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, de prendre une grande inspiration, et d'oublier le sourire narquois et le regard moqueur qui lui faisaient face.

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'il supportait le harcèlement continuel de ce sale cabot! Oh, il ne savait pas exactement comment le sang-pur avait appris qu'il était gay, mais il soupçonnait Lily d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire! Après tout, elle seule savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, et particulièrement **cet** homme, qu'il haïssait autant qu'il désirait.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ça sentait le piège Maraudeur à plein nez, ou alors c'était surement encore un pari stupide qu'il avait perdu.

Il se contenta donc de passer devant le Gryffondor sans le regarder, ayant compris depuis longtemps (quelques jours en faite, mais ça lui semblait une éternité), que refuser ou se scandaliser ne faisait que l'encourager. Mais il avait oublié une chose: Sirius Black, l'orgueilleux et fier Sirius Black, ne supportait _absolument_ pas qu'on l'ignore.  
Severus se retrouva donc plaqué contre le mur du couloir désert, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son pire ennemi, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait décemment plus l'ignorer. Il rougit instantanément, mais la rougeur quitta vite ses joues quand il retrouva son sang froid et il commença à se débattre, en vain puisque son attaquant était plus grand et plus fort que lui.

**- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Bredouilla-t-il.

**- J'ai essayé de la jouer gentil**, répondit son ennemi d'une voix rauque qui lui donna des frissons. **Mais ma patience a ses limites, alors si tu préfères que je la joue brutal, eh bien allons-y!**

**- Mais... Non mais attends un peu! Je préfère rien du tout, je veux juste que tu me lâches sale clébard!**

Il commençait à avoir peur. L'autre n'avait plus l'air de plaisanter du tout! Ok, en elle-même la situation lui plaisait. Fortement. Mais là il se moquait clairement de lui, après tout c'était impossible qu'il soit sérieux. Même si c'était étrange qu'il pousse le vice jusqu'à se tenir aussi près de lui juste pour une blague. Et puis ces yeux gris avais vraiment l'air sérieux et déterminés... Et cette lueur dans son regard, il l'inventait pas! Si...? Oh Merlin, il devait se ressaisir, si son cerveau se mettait à imaginer de telle chose, c'était vraiment mauvais signe!

**- Black... **commença-t-il pour briser le silence,** tu as intérêt à tout de suite enlever tes sales pattes. Je ne sais quel pari idiot tu as perdu avec ton binoclard, mais...**

**- C'est pas un pari**, avait grommelé le rouge et or.

**- Oh, alors c'est juste pour me gâcher la vie? Eh bien bravo, c'est réussit! Ça fait une semaine que tu me fait royalement **_**chier**_**, désolé de l'expression, mais je penses que ça a assez duré! Alors encore **_**une**_** demande indécente, encore **_**un**_** surnom mielleux, et je te le ferais regretter!**  
**- Oh, et comment comptes-tu me punir, mon Serpent adoré?**

Retour du sourire narquois, et du rouge sur les joues de Snape. Ah ce que ce sourire pouvait l'exi... l'énerver! Il lui donnait envie de lui arracher les lèvres, de les mordre jusqu'au sang, de...  
Oh Merlin.

-** Pour te répondre plus **_**sérieusement**_**, **reprit le Black devant son silence,** je ne fais pas ça pour...**

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Severus, les yeux fermés, n'avait pas réussit à empêcher son geste. Mais en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire , il mit fin au baiser qui n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes au final, et profita de la surprise du plus grand pour se dégager et remettre une certaine distance entre eux. Il le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, ne réagissant même pas quand sa "victime" s'était dégagée. Le Serpentard, lui, avait perdu son sang-froid pourtant légendaire.

**- Voilà, tu l'as eu ton baiser! **Cria-t-il plus rouge que jamais. **Maintenant, tires-toi! Vas te moquer de moi avec tes crétins d'amis, et laisses-moi enfin tranquille!**

Et il se retourna près à s'enfuir. Son cœur battait la chamade, il l'avait embrassé! Mais maintenant, il allait certainement le tourner en ridicule en racontant partout que l'impassible Severus Snape lui avait sauté dessus. Il s'attendait à tout moment à entendre le rire si semblable à un aboiement se répercuter sur les murs du couloir.

Mais au lieu de ça, une main agrippa son bras, le forçant à se tourner, et il n'eut le temps que d'entendre un "**Je suis désolé**" murmuré par Sirius que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur celles de Severus. Oui, s'écraser est le bon mot, car le baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Il était violent, à l'instar de ses instigateurs, se transformant en véritable combat pour savoir quelle bouche, quelle langue dominerait l'autre. Il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre le mur, le Gryffondor emprisonnant ses hanches de ses mains tandis que les siennes s'accrochaient à la nuque et à la chevelure bouclé du brun. La rancœur, la haine étaient présentes dans cet échange, mais aussi la peur, du rejet sans doute, et l'envie, l'envie de posséder l'autre, de le faire sien.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front, regards acier contre onyx.

**- Si tu savais comme je te hais**, avoua Sirius dans un soupir (de soulagement ou d'exaspération?)

**- Si tu savais comme c'est réciproque**, sourit Severus, un sourire si rare.

Et sur ces mots, ils recommencèrent leur danse, leur combat pour prouver lequel des deux _haïssait _l'autre le plus fort.

* * *

Lily et Remus se retinrent (avec difficulté) de crier victoire. Ils avaient réussi!

**- Non... Au secours... Le traître...**

James se lamentait au sol, semblant se liquéfier.

**- Allez Prongs, dis-toi qu'au moins Padfoot arrêtera enfin de nous casser les oreilles avec son "Sèv'"! Faillait bien que ça arrive un jour, déjà qu'il lui a fallu six ans pour comprendre, trois mois pour accepter et une semaine pour se lancer!  
**  
**- Mais pourquoi lui? **Pleurnicha l'homme à terre

**- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point**, murmura la jeune femme à leur côté.

.*.*.*.

**- D'ailleurs Prongs, tu me dois 10 gallions! J'ai pas oublié notre pari! **Claironna le loup-garou.

Loup-garou qui se fie assommer par une rousse en colère

**- Tu as complétement ruiné mon superbe effet de fin! Abruti!**

Puis elle s'en alla pleurer sur les hommes qui ne savent pas lire l'atmosphère et se taire quand il le fallait.

* * *

Voila Voila, qu'en pensez-vous? Pour préciser, à la base le langage était beaucoup plus familier, mais j'ai finalement pensé qu'un langage plus "modéré" convenait mieux à notre cher Sev', même adolescent. Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera du point de vue de Sirius, et nous ramènera une semaine en arrière, nous expliquant enfin son attitude et le rôle qu'ont joués les trois olibrius présents à la fin du chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, ceux qui sont allés faire un tour sur mon profil ont pu voir que j'avais quelques problèmes d'écriture depuis 1 an, alors je ne préfère pas donner de date.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu ce petit chapitre, ça me fait déjà énormément plaisir! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ça soit pour émettre une hypothèse sur le pourquoi du comment du comportement de Sirius, pour me dire que c'était nul, ou même pour m'encourager! Nan sérieusement, je préfère une bonne critique, même négative, à rien du tout. Si c'est constructif, ça peut me permettre de m'améliorer! Alors franchement, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ( ou nuit, ou ce que vous voulez)!


End file.
